


Stand by Me

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Soft paragraphs, prompts, relationships, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea
Summary: WIP; please don't read just yet. I needed to sleep ; ;Just little sentences to describe everyone's favourite Chocobros and Glaive+Princess combo. I really just wanted to show what I believe their relationships are like, but in a nice soft setting.





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WIP; PLEASE DO NOT READ YET.

I. IgNoct

 

Their love is a quiet one. The kind that resembles the morning dew--which settles all around and clings to your very bones with it's presence--yet it isn't overwhelming; instead it refreshes itself, and lingers in the air like electricity in a storm. Little words are exchanged between the two men--a prince and his advisor--for words are frivolous. Ignis is a man of precise action, and expresses himself clearly and curtly, and Noctis is a young man of little words and elegance  


If he wants something, he'll either ask permission, or take it. That is how it's always been. So their love, gentle and quiet, is just as such for they need little to know the other feels deeply the sentiment and ardor of their affections. Some nights, out at the havens, while Ignis is busy scribing down the days tasks and accomplishments, as well as a new recipes, Noctis will scoot his chair closer to the chamberlain, their thighs brushing against one another, and the sound of the fire crackling softly. Those moments, their bask in the others presence and warmth, and the magick of the haven will cover the gentle sounds of their soft and easy kisses. Its in those moments, when blue eyes--older beyond their years, and red with the faint filigree of magick that courses through the princes veins--meet emerald green, that their love shines through.

With a gentle smile, both men return to their tasks and friends, the lovely fragrance of their romantic encounter still fresh and in the air.

 

II. Promptis

 

Their love; it's warm--almost sticky--yet lazy. The kind of young love that requires little logic, and even less sophistication. Prompto loves to playfully tease his dark haired prince, a sly smile here, a quick brush of their lips there. Noctis for his part, loves the game simply because after, when they wind down from a day of battle on the glowing runes of the haven--that's when he gets his own form of revenge. Their lips meet and their hands wander and it's all slow and messy and no coordination, but that's fine since for both boys, it's the completion of a love-at-first-sight finally. Yes, love at first sight. Noctis knew it, and so did Prompto. It was simple and straightforward and everything they like.  
  
It was one such night, after one of their messier battles that the Prince finds himself resting his head on Prompto's lap, feeling the corded muscles of the blondes' strong thighs shift as he swings his legs from the edge of the haven's drop off. He can hear the click of a camera shutter and the soft hum of his boyfriend singing. He thinks to himself that this is what perfection is and allows himself to drift off, letting out a contented hum in response to Promptos gentle petting and the gentle weight of Carbuncles form on his chest.  
  
  
  
III. Gladnis

 

A love like theirs is habitual, but not boring. It's a love that slowly burns, like embers, yet it never goes out. They're gentle about it and affectionately share their love among the trees, and grass--under the sky, because Gladiolus loves the outdoors, and Ignis is nothing if soft for the other man. They enjoy the others presence in dire times, and in light times. Constant, and predictable, and yet so new and sweet and gentle.

Gladiolus loves to surprise Ignis into little subtle dates whenever it's the two of them, things like shopping for items together, to fetching a few herbs in the wild, while Noctis and Prompto play kings knight. Their hands brush together, and Ignis can feel a coy smile grace his lips momentarily. allowing his pinky finger to wrap around the larger man's own, humming in contentment at the feeling. Green eyes looked towards the man beside him, taking in the way the wind playfully ruffled the dark hair that rested carelessly on the others' head. He seemed to have been wearing a hole into the other, because Gladiolus was quick to catch his eyes, allowing a smarmy grin to take over the others face.

A shift here and their lips casually brushed one another in a series of soft pecks.

   
Yes, their love was habitual, and it was perfect.

 

IV. GladNoct

 

If one could describe their love, it would be evanescent. Not because they didn't show their love--contrary--Gladiolus tended to spoil the dark haired prince on an almost constant level and that alone was what made their love barely perceptible to others. The bigger of the two tended to instill a sort of territorial kind of air when around his prince, a sort of all that made him seem aggressive and almost uncouth. It was why Noctis loved him so--strong and fierce on the outside, but once your dove beneath the surface the man was kind and gentle in so many small ways. Like the way Gladio would take the rear of the group, his confident swagger making the bulk of his body leave no opening for an enemy to sneak attack them. Or the way he would stand behind Prompto whenever the boy was too distracted to see he was being followed by shady strangers. The way he would pick up herbs that Ignis was running low on.

 

It was those little gestures that had the princes' heart swooning and fluttering in his chest. Especially when the kind gestures were done towards him. Whenever Gladiolus held him away from a blow, the way the man sat beside him when they were drinking--if Ignis allowed the acts--and the way he would watch over Noctis' at night whenever he was plagued by nightmares, how he would gently run rough fingers through dark silky locks and smooth them with care. It made the prince fill up with warmth, and steal kisses from him whenever they had a moment to spare. Their love so effervescent in its intimacy, it barely needed any outward displays. It was so warm and filling.

 

 

V. Promptio  
  


Their love was splendiferous--exactly as the word meant. It was bright and vulgar and they cared little about the world around them and their thoughts. Gladiolus had all the confidence in the world, and the build to back up the tough talk, should he have to. Prompto was all bright and cheery, and even at the darkest moments, his willfulness won out over anyone else's' words. It was little wonder how they wound up together. Prompto could honestly tell the world that it was almost love-at-first-sight. Almost because, well the Kings shield-in-training was intimidating and very big. Prompto had only just earned his skin when he was introduced to the man, and boy had he melted at the handsome well-trimmed look of the Gladio at that time. But more than anything, the blonde loves the man that stood before him now. With scars covered in inked feathers that spread along his arms and back, the chiseled muscles that flexed and strained whenever the other swung his broad sword  
  
Prompto was in love with him physically, as well as emotionally. He'd been subjected to many a

 

 

 

 

VI. Promnis


End file.
